Seth Coleman
|status = Imprisoned for life |playedby = Jeremy Davidson |first = "Penetration" }} Seth Coleman is a serial rapist who sexually assaulted, among others, Dana Lewis. Background Not much is revealed about Coleman's life, except he once worked as a bouncer for a club. In 1996, he met a woman named Mae Ling, who was trying to get into the club, and asked her out. When she rejected him, he went to her apartment, choked her out, and raped her. He was caught and convicted of rape but only served a couple of years. When he got out, he was registered as a sex offender and somehow got back his job as a bouncer. In 2001, he met a mother of four named Danielle Figeretti and tried to ask her out. After she rejected him as well, he raped her too and was arrested again. He was convicted two years later, sentenced to seven years in prison, and was elevated to a level 3 sex offender status. He eventually joined the Aryan Brotherhood for protection inside. He started corresponding with a Jewish woman named Jennifer Millerton about six years into his sentence. When Coleman requested nude photos of her, Jennifer cut all contact and Coleman was enraged. Penetration While he was in prison, Coleman was paid by Brian Ackerman to rape Lewis as revenge for killing Ackerman's son Kyle in a courtroom shootout. When he was released, he discovered Lewis' residence. While she was returning home, he assaulted her, injected her with a paralytic agent provided by Ackerman, and then raped her. After he finished assaulting her, she did her own rape kit and then gave it to Detective Olivia Benson. A few days after the rape, Coleman tracked down and raped Jennifer. While she was still paralyzed, he broke all her fingers and killed her. While he was coming home, Benson and Detective Elliot Stabler chased after him, but Lewis got to him first and cornered him in a construction zone. While she had her gun raised, he retrieved a nail gun just as Benson and Stabler came in and drew their own guns. After they convinced him to put the nail gun down and surrender, Lewis shot at Seth, but the bullet ricocheted and struck Stabler's shoulder instead. After he was arrested, Fin and Munch interrogated him for five hours. He confessed to raping and killing Jennifer Millerton, but denied raping Lewis even when Benson questioned him. While he was in prison awaiting trial, Lewis came to question him on why he decided to target her for rape. However, he still refused to admit he assaulted her. While in court, Coleman's attorney tried to discredit Lewis by bringing up her actions during Coleman's arrest and the fact that her rape kit didn't find any evidence that would confirm if she was even assaulted. When Lewis told the court every detail of Coleman's assault on her, Benson realized that he called her "Star". After that, they realized that Coleman knew Ackerman. Coleman is currently serving a life sentence in prison for raping and murdering Jennifer and raping Lewis. Known Victims *1996: Mae Ling *2001: Danielle Figeretti *2010: **October 24: FBI Agent Dana Lewis **October 27: Jennifer Millerton Category:Sex offenders Category:Murderers Category:Serial Rapists Category:SVU Characters Category:Repeat offenders Category:Males Category:Imprisoned Characters